


You’re Home Again

by Regionalpancake



Series: Rhyming Quadrant [1]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/pseuds/Regionalpancake
Summary: Seven dreams of the Collective. Raffi brings her back.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Series: Rhyming Quadrant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801495
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Siren Songs - Star Trek Picard Poetry Collection





	You’re Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asteriski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteriski/gifts).



> A (slightly belated!) thank you to Asteriski for the ["Bitter/Sweet" Raffi/Seven fanart.](https://asteriski.tumblr.com/post/619798410884677632/inspired-by-bittersweet-by-regionalpancake-seven) I am in constant amazement at the kindness and skill of this fandom :)

Those three sharp blows,

Click.

Click.

Click.

And just like that,

You’re home again.

The Collective.

You breathe it in.

Spread wide against,

The space within,

Where your uniqueness used to sit.

Immortal. Everywhere.

No pain.

Or rage.

Or fear.

Or doubt.

No _you_ either.

We think of her.

And oh,

That longing echoes out,

Through other souls,

Though only _you,_

Among this we,

Have known her kiss.

Sweet, caring eyes,

That gentle smile,

Her haloed hair,

Hands

running

down.

Individual. Here.

No pain.

Or rage.

Or fear.

Or doubt.

Three kisses now across your palm,

Skin,

Metal,

Both.

And just like that,

You’re home again.

Held tight by her who matters most.

You breathe her in and hold her close.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the incredible line: 
> 
> _“Three nodes, chunk chunk chunk, and just like that she’d been back, linked to the voice she’d dreamed about for over twenty years.”_
> 
> From the truly outstanding Raffi/Seven fic [Seeds of Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404984) by beautyofsorrow.
> 
> And then forever hammered into my brain by the [podfic version of the work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387691) by the ever talented Thimblerig.


End file.
